I'm Coming, Otouto
by Natsu Naito
Summary: Sequel to 'All For You, Nii-san.' AU: After Sasuke's suicide, Itachi becomes aware of what he has done and all that he has destroyed. Locking himself up, he loses track of reality, becoming subject to hallucinations and believing he is back in his past, when everything was alright. Will he realize what he's becoming? Or will he go to meet his brother? Slight Itasasu, if you squint.


At the request of several people, I have written a sequel to 'All For You, Nii-san', showing Itachi after the death. Read and review, please~

* * *

For some reason, Itachi couldn't bear to look away. His eyes stayed focus on the body of his younger brother, silently praying that this was all some nightmare. How could it be that the last member of his family was about to die as well?

Even from the distance, he knew his brother had noticed him in the crowd of people, yet Itachi couldn't get his mind to work.

If he had shouted out, would Sasuke even have been able to hear him?

If he began screaming and waving his arms, would his little brother have realized that he wasn't supposed to do this? That he wasn't allowed?

No matter what could have happened, only one thing did, and that one thing would haunt Itachi whenever he closed his eyes. The body of his sibling collided with the ground. Before anyone could stop him, the eldest and now only Uchiha ran to his brother's side, shaking him uselessly. He knew that from that height, there was no chance of survival. He _knew_ that. But his rational side wasn't working.

"Sasuke... Wake up... Sasuke!" Itachi's voice threatened to break as he was pulled away by the police, only able to numbly stare at the very brother he had left not too long ago.

And now his brother had left him.

For who knows how long, Itachi sat holed up in the house. His mind no longer kept track of time, and he barely registered his phone ringing. Once or twice someone may have come to check up on him, but he didn't have the will to remember the face. He simply sent them away with reassurances of his own well being before slowly trudging back to his brother's room.

What had happened to him? He shouldn't be acting like this.

He shouldn't care.

That's what he tried for, wasn't it? After his parents had passed away, he pushed Sasuke away. The boy reminded him so much of the ones they had lost. So he pushed the last thing he had away, turning instead to his friends and, occasionally, the welcoming alcohol.

Was it possible that in trying to save himself, he had destroyed everything instead?

"Why did you do this? You weren't allowed to die!" Itachi punched the mirror across from him, shattering his reflection. Now, rather than looking at his brother and being reminded of their parents, he looked at himself and saw them all.

"Why didn't I see it? I should have noticed something!" The man collapsed to his knees, closing his eyes tightly. Perhaps his mind was simply masochistic; push the boy that he cared so much for, the last person of his blood, and then realize how much he did love him right when he's gone. It sounded like something he would do. Itachi had often seen signs of this behavior, but never had it gotten to this point.

Never had he thought it would end up with him being alone.

Sure, there were his friends. But they weren't the ones who had been there with him. He hadn't heard _them_ say his name as their first word – that was only Sasuke. _They_ hadn't walked to him the first time they took a step – only Sasuke. The happiest moments in his life were marked by his little brother, yet ever since their parents died... He had slowly been killing his brother.

What other conclusion could he come to?

Especially when Sasuke looked at him right before jumping. He _knew_ it was at him, though others would say that it was just his imagination. That and the fact that... the corpse was smiling. _Smiling._

That smile haunted him.

Time didn't matter. The clocks were unplugged and thrown against the wall, the curtains shut. There was no day and night, no morning or afternoon. There was simply Itachi, sitting in Sasuke's room. If he wasn't in his sibling's room, he was slowly wandering through the house, mindlessly, numbly. The Uchiha no longer remained in the present; rather, his mind was in the past, thinking about all the past moments he had shared in the household.

It didn't take long until he wasn't thinking of them as memories, but was lost completely to his mind, seeing the past as the present and the harsh reality as nothing but a bad dream.

"Come here, Sasuke, where are you going?" The elder followed his young brother as he made his way outside. For a moment, the light startled him, as it had been an immeasurable time since he last set foot outside the shadowed confines of their home. The thing that frightened him about it was that, in the blinding of the sunlight, he lost sight of his beloved brother.

When he regained his sight, Sasuke was across the street, running into a tall building. For a moment, his nightmare flashed images through his head, but Itachi ignored them and ran after his brother, following him into the building. Again, the boy was lost amidst the bustling of people leaving and entering, but the eldest swore that he heard that childish, happy laughter coming from the staircase. It sounded further and further away with every second.

And so, the Uchiha ran up the stairs, taking them two at his time. He was worried about his brother, as this was a building they had never explored. What if the young boy got lost? That fear increased as, with every turn, the most he could see was a fleeting foot, though the laughter remained.

"Sasuke, slow down!"

Before he knew it, Itachi was standing on the roof of the building. Where was Sasuke? He knew he had seen his brother flee out the door, but now there was no sight of him. A horrid thought crossed his mind.

Had he fallen off?

Rushing to the edge of the building, he looked down toward the street before looking around. He grew confused, though; the childish, happy laughter was still there, yet it began to blend in with other images, all from his nightmares. Sasuke laughing had morphed into the depressed child, the one who let hope fill his eyes only for Itachi to kill them. Sasuke, standing up here as he looked down at his brother.

And there, down below, amidst the crowd, stood his brother. The young one, the carefree one, standing right beside the Sasuke from his nightmares...

The Sasuke of his reality. His past.

When the truth of his brother's death hit him again, the Uchiha's eyes blurred with tears. And yet, the Sasuke on the ground smiled up at him, the action visible even from the height he was at. He could feel it, the welcoming, the offering.

Itachi took it. Just one step. One step and his body was moving, falling to the ground, heading to his brother's open arms.

_I love you, Otouto..._

* * *

__Poor Itachi and his insanity. ;_; Though, that part was honestly kind of fun to write.

For those of you who may not know, Otouto means little brother. (At least, I'm pretty sure it does.)

Anywho, I hope you liked it~


End file.
